1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus which is optimized to be used in a state in which at least two liquid crystal display apparatuses are connected to each other and a dual monitor setting method uses the liquid crystal display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, two monitors are often connected to each other so as to be used as a dual monitor. Further, in the related art, the dual monitor usually comprises liquid crystal display apparatuses.
A dual monitor of the related art is configured so that side surfaces of two normal liquid crystal display apparatuses are in contact with each other. An example is illustrated in FIG. 1 of using two normal liquid crystal display apparatuses as a dual monitor of the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, if normal liquid crystal display apparatuses are used as a dual monitor of the related art, side bezels 101 of two liquid crystal display apparatuses are disposed to contact each other at a contact portion so that an image displayed on the two liquid crystal display apparatuses 100 may give a divided feeling.
Accordingly, when at least two liquid crystal display apparatuses are connected to each other in the related art, a liquid crystal display apparatus may give a feeling that an image displayed on a screen of the liquid crystal display apparatus is divided. However, in the dual monitor of the related art, the divided feeling prevents a user from observing the image displayed as a smooth continuous image across the dual monitor.